Twas the Night
by Lady Potter
Summary: A christmas story involving The Elected santa figure of the staff throwing presents off the roof..and into the lake....


'Twas the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything that has anything to do with it…so don't sue me! Nor do I own the story "Twas the Night before Christmas".

A/N: If you feel inclined to vote for my story please make it in the form of a review to Lily Smith's own "'Twas the Night". Thank you!

It was a cold evening at the Hogwarts castle on Christmas Eve. The frost had only just kissed the windows. For the dynamic trio, it was the sixth year. And for some reason, unbeknownst to them, they were sitting in the Common room listening to none other than Sirius read them "'Twas the Night Before Christmas".

Neville leaned over to Harry, "Why are we here again?"

"You really think I know?"

"I thought you might, he is your godfather."

And so Sirius began reading in his red Santa hat.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that Saint Nicholas would soon be there. The children were nestled all sung in their beds, while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads. And Mamma in her kerchief, and I in my cap had just settled down for a long winter's nap, when out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutter, and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave a luster of midday to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleight, and eight tiny reindeer, with a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be Saint Nick! More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled and called them by name: "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall! Now, dash away! Dash away! Dash away, all!" As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, so up to the housetop the coursers they flew with a sleight full of toys and Saint Nicholas, too. And then in a twinkling I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head and was turning around, down the chimney Saint Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes how they twinkled! His dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow. The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a round little belly that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him in spite of myself. A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke no a word but when straight to his work, and filled all the stockings; then with a jerk, and laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. He sprang into his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim ere he drove out of sight, Happy Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!"

"It's late you lot, best be off to bed with you!" exclaimed Sirius shutting the book and getting up from in front of the fireplace.

"Sirius, it's Holiday…do you really expect us to go to bed at eleven o'clock?" asked Harry.

"Yes, because otherwise Santy Clause isn't coming to visit you!" exclaimed Sirius as he headed toward the portrait hole. "Bed, I'll be back in five minutes, anyone not in bed gets no gifts."

So the students went off to their separate dorms and Sirius went down the hallway to the staff room where a group of faculty had already gathered.

"Did I miss the drawing already? Do we know who is playing Santa this year?" asked Sirius excitedly.

The group parted and low and behold, there was Severus Snape standing there in a red suit and a red hat. Sirius died on the floor in a laughing fit.

"You're kidding! I seriously thought it would be Dumbledore, he looks more the part! But I guess Grinchy-poo will have to do."

"Sirius you twit, I've have the mind to kill you! But I won't because then the staff would sue." Said Severus through clenched teeth.

"Well I'd suggest you get going Severus, that's a lot of gifts to deliver," said Professor Flitwick motioning towards the large sack outside the door.

"I'll get all you for this and I'll curse you all and will not miss!" exclaimed Severus as he jingled out the door and down the hall with the sack.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Harry! Did you see the cool thing Fred and George sent me?" asked Ron holding out a shiny ring.

"Cool, what is it?"

"Said something about it being the only one ring," said Ron with a shrug.

"You know…I think I read that in a book somewhere."

"What was it called? I can't remember. But it had something to do with destroying the evil power, consulting a wise old guy, and has a wizard in it that kind of reminds me Dumbledore," said Ron, thinking hard.

"I read that in Hogwarts, A History!" exclaimed Hermione.

"No you didn't, because it wasn't written in there. I wish I could remember that book." Said Harry with a puzzled expression.

"Good god! I'm invisible!" exclaimed Ron.

"This is starting to get creepy."

"That's the greatest invention since sliced bread!" exclaimed Hermione again.

"Ok, bedtime. Hermione is wigging out and Ron you're invisible. Sleep is definitely in order."

While Snape was out passing the presents out and the rest of the staff were sitting in the lounge, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came in to make a very important announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce that we have been able to gain access to the ducks for Easter this year!" Said Dumbledore with excitement.

The room erupted into cheers.

"Where is Severus?" asked McGonagall.

"Passing out the gifts. He's Santa this year." Said Sirius sipping his tea.

"Excellent, he needs to lighten up." Said McGonagall taking a cup of tea. "He just needs to find his special someone. Kind of like Trelawny needs to have a house drop on her."

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" Exclaimed Sirius randomly.

"You want to be careful about saying that you know, it could change your life." Warned Sinistra.

"No it can't, it's just a word."

"Look, I said that one day up in the astronomy tower then all of a sudden Sybill was standing there. It changed me…I'm scared for life."

McGonagall attempted to smother a laugh in her tea.

"Now Professor Sinistra, that's no way to talk about your fellow colleagues."

It was at this moment that a menacing laugh was heard and colored objects began to stream past the window. Dumbledore tore open the window and looked up to see Severus standing on the roof throwing packages into the lake.

"Grinch!" yelled Sirius shaking his fist. "Now we have to go get those!"

"I will take care of Severus, the rest of you go down and get the presents out of the lake," said Dumbledore heading for the door.

The group dispersed and spent the next three hours fishing the presents out of the lake. After that was finished they all went in and had hot chocolate.


End file.
